My Version Of Mjht
by Rachel786
Summary: My Version Of The Original Show.
1. About The Gang

About the gang.

Characters.

Nupur

Mayank

Gunjan

Samrat

Uday

Diya

Side Cast

Annie

Jacko

Benji

Ranvijay

Nupur part 2/Suhani

Adhiraj

CJ

Druv

Sheena

*Mayank, Nupur and Gunjan join the gang later.

* Ranvijay, CJ and Sheena are not members of gang.

Nupur.

She is very talkative and once she starts their is no stopping her.

She loves bollywood and dreams of being an actress one day. At the beginning she and Mayank do not get on well with each other and have regular arguments but eventually they realize their feelings. Paired with Mayank.

Mayank

He is quiet studios and focused on his education. He rarely has fun and is pretty serious about life. He has a bad temper and is hard to impress. Despite this he has a good sense of humor. Paired with Nupur.

Gunjan

A very silent smart and intelligent girl who is very talented. She finds it hard to mix with people but has a sweet charm that attracts college heartthrob Samrat towards her. The sisters share a great bond because of not having a mother. She is scared of darkness. She cannot swim. Paired with Samrat.

Samrat

He is the basketball champion and has won excel many basketball awards. He is a fun- loving outgoing guy with a cool attitude. He is slightly arrogant and over-confident. He is a prankster but has no intention to hurt anyone. His weak spot is his friends which is where Ranvijay aims. He calls Gunjan chashmish. Paired with Gunjan.

Uday

He is not so clever and cousin of Nupur and Gunjan. He calls Diya deeds. He is one of the first to suspect that Mayank and Nupur like each other and is the first to suspect Diya and Benji like each other.

Diya

She is queen bee of the college.

She likes Samrat and thinks he feels the same too however he does not feel the same but does not want to hurt her. She gets jealous when Samrat helps Gunjan and shows an interest in Sheena. She calls Uday dodo and is often seen ordering him around. Paired with Benji.

Annie

She is Diya's friend and partner in sending back the sisters.

Jacko

Diya's other friend.

Benjamin ( or commonly know as Benji )

He is Samrat's best friend and is the third person to be Gunjan's friend. He calls Gunjan chashmish but Samrat does not allow him to do so saying "only I'm allowed to call her that." He is the first person to find out about Gunjan's cancer.

Ranvijay

Enemy of Samrat when everyone trusts him he knows something is wrong about him. He plays with Diya's feelings to get at Samrat.

Suhani

Samrat's little sister. They got separated due to parents and since then Samrat has not spoke to her although she has sent Samrat many letters. Paired with Adhiraj.

Adhiraj

Nupur's childhood friend. The gang trick him into thinking that Suhani is Nupur so that Nupur and Adhiraj do not get married. Paired with Suhani.

Cj

She is Nupur and Mayank's friend. When Nupur and Mayank have an argument at college Cj is the center of it.

Druv

Nupur's over protective boyfriend. After the accident he forced Nupur to change her identity. Due to this the gang seperated and believed she is dead until the truth of Druv came out.

Sheena Malhotra

Samrat's girlfriend. She was at first good but Gunjan and Samrat's friendship made her jealous and she made him forget her friendship with Gunjan but he had other plans. Her true colors are revealed when she blames Gunjan for pushing her in the pool.


	2. New Life Beggining

# MVOMJHT Part 1 #  
Episode 1

Uday and Diya are not happy. Their two Morena cousins are coming to stay and they fear it will wreck their reputation. They try to keep it a secret but Uday soon spreads it.  
Samrat: don't worry Diya woh sisters yahaan paanch din bhi nahin rukein ghi.  
Diya: I hope so.  
Samrat: dont worry Diya I have a plan. Those Morena sisters won't know what hit them.  
Samrat explains the plan. 5 hours earlier.  
Nupur: mujhe se rahaa nahin jaa rahaan hein hum Mumbai jaa rahein hai. Atleast hum boring Morena se toh jaa rahein. Gunjan ek secret bataoon, mein Mumbai mein apne pyaar dhoond ne jarahi hoon.  
Gunjan: haan Di.  
Nupur: Gunjan tu khabhi nahin badle gi. Tu abhi paar rahin hai. Babu ji sits in the car.  
Babu Ji: Nupur usse par ne de na warna yeh teri Mayapari jala de gi.  
Nupur: yeh meri Mayapari ko haath bhi nahin laga sakti Babu Ji.  
Babu Ji: Gunjan isse dikha de.  
Gunjan reaches for Nupur's Mayapari.

Nupur: Gunjan chor usse. Tumhe apni kitab nahin parni? Gunjan: di ab to mein isse ja la kar hi rahoon gi.  
Nupur: Gunjan please usse chor de.  
Nupur grabs Gunjan's book.  
Nupur: ab tu kya kare gi?  
Gunjan: di meri kitab choron.  
Nupur: pehle meri Mayapari.  
Gunjan: yeh lon di ab meri kitab.  
Nupur: yeh le Gunjan.  
Gunjan yawns.  
Nupur: Gunjan tu ab saw ja parhaiy baad mein bhi ho sakti hein.  
Gunjan: di bas akhri chapter bacha hein.  
Nupur: Gunjan apni di ki baat nahin mane ghi tu.  
Gunjan: teek hai di ab aap bhi saw jawo. Nupur: pehlein tu ton saw ja. Babu Ji aap bhi saw jaiyein.  
Babu Ji: arein nahin mein teek hoon tu saw ja Nupur: teek hein.  
After 3 hours.  
Babu Ji: Nupur Gunjan utho hum Mumbai porch gaye hein!  
Gunjan: di yahaan par to bahut bheer hein.  
Nupur: tu dar kyun rahin hein mein hoon na. Babu Ji: saat baj gaye hein Morena mein sab saw jatein hein.  
Nupur: hum Mumbai porch gaye hein. Gunjan mujhe pinch kar.  
Gunjan: teek hein.  
Nupur: mujhe yeh sapna ouch Gunjan kya kar rahin hein tu?  
Gunjan: di aapne hi kahaan tha mujhe pinch karo to mein ne kiya.  
Nupur hits Gunjan.  
Gunjan: di! Bas karon! Babu Ji: Nupur ab hum Morena mein nahin Mumbai mein hein.  
Nupur: Babu Ji Mumbai mein hein to kya hua tori masti mazak ton allowed hein haan. Kyu Gunjan?  
Gunjan...  
Nupur: Gunjan kya hua?  
Gunjan: di hum anjaan shehaar mein hein kissi kon janthe bhi nahin.  
Nupur: Uday bhaiyya aur Diya hein na.  
Gunjan: Bui ne bataya tha ki woh tore alag hein.  
Nupur's pov.  
Gunjan parishaan hai mujhe kuch karna chahiye. Idea.  
Nupur: tu jinta kyun kar rahin hein Gunjan. Main hoon na. Tumne woh film dekhi hein Shah Rukh Khan ki Main Hoon Na. Kya film thi. 10 baar dekh chooki hoon woh film.  
Gunjan laughs: di aap kabhi nahin badlon ghi.  
Nupur: toh kya hua mujhe aisein hi rehna hein.  
Babu Ji: paagal After 1/2 an hour Babu Ji: Nupur samaan nikhal hum unke ghar phorch gaye hain.  
Nupur: teek hein Babu Ji. Gunjan tori madat kar dein na.  
Gunjan: teek hein di.  
Inside the house.  
Gunjan, Nupur: namaste uncle.  
Uncle: arey tum lorgh agaye. Raste mein koi dikhat to nahin hoi?  
Nupur: nahin uncle.  
Uncle: loh yeh lorgh bhi agaye. Milye Diya aur Uday se. Gunjan,Nupur: hello.  
Diya,Uday: hello.  
Uncle: bachon ko akela chor detein hai.  
Babu Ji: ji.  
Diya: why are you standing, sit.  
So guys humne ek party tumhare ane ki kushi mein raki hai. Party kal hein at West Road Number 4, 12 till do come. Nupur: hum zaroor ayenge.  
Diya: I'll be back Dodo come on. Please escuse me. Diya on the phone.  
Diya: I have convinced the sisters to come to the party.  
Samrat: great now to put Sudeep into place.  
Diya: Sudeep?  
Samrat: wait an watch Diya.  
Diya: well speak to you later. Uday: hopefully iss party mein mujhe koi mil jaye.  
Diya: shut up Dodo! Come on!  
Diya: sorry guys tora caught up hoon gayi thee.  
Gunjan: koi baat nahin Diya.  
Diya: you must be tired I'll show you your room. Nupur: haan In the bedroom.  
Gunjan: thanks Diya waisa iss party mein bahut lorgh hon ge.  
Diya: yes dear why?  
Gunjan: agar bahut lorgh hon ge to mein nahin aongein.  
Diya: bar hum ne yeh party khaas tumhare liye rakhi hein darling. Ek kaam karte hein party cancel kar detein hein.  
Gunjan: Diya aisa maat karo teek hein party mein ajaongi.  
Diya: thank you dear you must be tired saw joa.  
In the hallway.  
Diya: oof thank god these Morena sisters know abit english.  
Uday: deeds aren't you hungry I'm very hungry.  
Diya: Dodo! Diya hits Uday.  
Uday: ow deeds. 


End file.
